Infatuation
by Aelinn
Summary: Oneshot set after EOT. Steph and Ranger are on a job together and get slightly distracted... Rating for sex and language.


This is just a little harmless fluff I thought up but the rating is R for mild(ish) sex…

Infatuation

Ranger walked into the club with me on his arm. I was working a distraction job and he was going in as my husband. He'd said none of his other men would do it. Although I'd been hurt by that, the intimation that none of them wanted to work with me, I'd shrugged and said ok.

It was a month after the Stiva incident and things were back to as normal as they got for me. I was working part time for Ranger, part time for Vinnie. It had worked well, so far. Morelli hadn't been able to handle it and we hadn't seen each other much since. Strangely enough, I was ok with it. I realised that no man was worth my job. I loved my job.

I wanted to head straight for the bar and some Dutch courage – the guy we were going after was _real_ mean – but Ranger pulled me straight onto the dance floor as the current song faded and a new one took its place. He pulled my body close against his and started to move us to the driving, nearly latin beat. I knew the song and sang softly along with it. Ranger's eyes darkened as he listened to me.

_He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Til I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool  
Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance to the rhythm of the band  
Feel his fingertips grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a state of bliss_

How accurate those lyrics were. Ranger smiled down at me and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms tight around me. We moved in counterpart, rubbing and sliding against each other. I could see Ranger's eyes darkening more and I knew mine were glazing over. I don't know what it is about Ranger, but he has a power over me like no other. I continued to sing softly as we moved.

_Mama used to warn me to beware those latin lovers  
Said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
Said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realize  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
When he says_

Ok, so most of that didn't apply to me, but the second to last line… I was staring into Ranger's eyes as I sang them softly, watching as my breath created tiny little shudders in him that I think he tried to hide. He slipped one thigh between mine and my breathing hitched as I felt his hard length pressing against me. I rubbed shamelessly against him, drunk on the feel of him, on his scent. His eyes darkened even more and he bent his head to claim my mouth, his hot and demanding. I moaned, the sound swallowed by the music as he continued to move us to it.

_I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation_

So maybe Ranger wasn't Puerto Rican… but he was Cuban. They're different, but they're still islands far away, and both latin. Ranger gentled the kiss and pulled back to whisper 'te quiero' in my ear in time with Christina's voice, but far lower and with far more effect on me. I had a flashback of him saying it that one night that we were together and I know I blushed red. I still don't know what it means but it doesn't matter. Just the sound of it on his lips is enough to get me drunk.

_It's pure infatuation _

Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up  
And I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Find the words when I cannot speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me

I started to sing again, knowing that this verse was also deadly accurate, if you changed cinnamon to mocha latte… and I'm not giving in. I glanced up into Ranger's eyes again as we moved together, biting my lower lip as I saw the heat in them. With a growl only I heard, he lowered his head and claimed my mouth again, leaving no part unexplored. When he would have withdrawn and ended it I pressed up closer against him, my hand slipping into his loose hair and holding his head still so that I could explore his mouth. I felt the rumbling groan in my chest as it passed from his to mine, drawing my moan back to him.

_Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another  
Said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never would never let  
A man control my emotions  
When he smiles  
I feel like a little child  
When he says_

When we pulled back this time we were both breathing heavy. Ranger's eyes were completely black, his pupils dilated. I knew that my eyes were glazed. I knew he could feel my nipples, pressed hard against his chest, and my heat pressed against his thigh. His hardness was against my belly and all I wanted was to get it inside of me… fuck the job we were on.

_I am full blood boricua  
Read the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me "Mami, I need ya!"  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in a ritmo  
He whispers "Te quiero"  
Te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation_

'Babe,' Ranger breathed as I brushed against him again, my lips fastened on his neck. I didn't know what it was that had me so… free, but I also didn't care.

'Mmm?' I mumbled against his neck. I felt the shudder that went all the way through his body all the way through mine. There was no place we weren't touching, weren't connected, though not in the way I truly wanted to be.

'Babe… we have a job. And much as I'm enjoying this, we really need to do the job. But I promise-' his voice gave out when I bit down where his neck met his shoulder. With a feral growl Ranger pushed his way through the crowd on the dance floor, dragging me behind him. He drew us back into a shadowed corner of the club and pushed me roughly against the wall, plastering himself against me. I moaned and writhed between the wall and his hard body, which wasn't much harder, if at all.

'Ranger,' I panted. He paused for a moment to stare down at me and then attacked me… literally. His mouth and hands were everywhere; in my hair, on my face, my neck, throat, collarbone, breasts… and I was panting, moaning and encouraging him, my hands buried deep in his soft silky hair… and then he pulled back suddenly. 'No,' I breathed, 'don't stop.'

Ranger took a step back and shook his head. 'The job, Babe. I promise you, we _will_ finish this later.' He looked hard at me for a moment and I nodded slowly, a lazy grin curing my lips… I would have great pleasure finishing this… later.

_It's pure infatuation…_


End file.
